User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
__NOEDITSECTION__ = Talk to me... = NOTICE: Due to a busy schedule, I will not be accepting any IRC challenges. If I want to duel someone, I will ask them. Talk page Rules: So, if you want to talk to me, this is the place. This is also the place where you can challenge me to an online duel on Hotmail. And, if you want to comment on my decks, this is the same place. I check this page all the time, so you don't have to leave multiple messages. There are some rules, so that you don't hurt my feelings, and so you don't come off as a total crackhead. Here they are: # No screaming at me or anyone else # Sign all posts with your User Name (~~~~) # Don't replace all content with: screw u bewk # Only say nice words (to see a list of bad words, call me one of 'em) # Dot your 'i's and cross your 't's There, was that so hard? Abide by those rules and I will reply to your message. My MSN address is blueeyeswhitekid@hotmail.com. You can duel me there or just chat. Also, leave me a message if you want to duel on the IRC, but please specify if so. ---- Thanks for looking at my deck I wanted to make sure you got my thanks so i am again thanking you on your talk page too. I left a thanks on Decks for Free too! I will add you to my msn contacts. My address is NYKid8295@live.com. NYKid8295 17:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The difference between Six Sam and X Saber What do you think is better, an individual deck for each, or can they be combined. I know that alot of X Sabers support is coming out, and the 6 sams have been around for a while. I have a hybrid of the two on my deck page, but I read your post on Decks for free, about beating GB's with X Saber, and I am wondering if I am hurting the deck potential by combining the two together. I know that some Archetypes you can't splash in to other decks, but other ones you can. What do you think. Duelist33(My Talk) 18:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *I thought so, I am thinking about breaking them down into 2 individual decks. Thanks man, again. I appreciate it. Duel? You wanna duel on msn sometime??? NYKid8295 18:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * You shall call me Mr. Uberlord Tantara the Magnificent. That is my nickname. Or Tan/Tara/ works :P. Just warning you, NYKid is interested in joining Decks for Free! thanks for being so active! --Tantara (talk) 21:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * I asked beformet to do another trial. He fixed triv-am's dark simorgh lock. I, personally, think that triv's d-hero version is unique, beformet turned it into the cliche bllackwing version. I think that the origional was better. -Tantara (talk) 03:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Light/Lightsworns-Fairies Deck Hey BEWK, thanks for posting the new side deck, I haven't been able to use my PC for a while 'cuz I moved from my old house and it was difficult to reconnect mhy internet and all the stuff that comes out from moving, anyway, we should duel one of these days, see ya! Cyberksv 09:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just came to remind you that you've taken an X-Saber deck on Decks for Free! Do you know if Bluedog is online, still? --Tantara (talk) 02:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? o_o --Blue (Talk) 22:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Oh right, I did. --Blue (Talk) 23:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC)